If you
by Chogyuna686
Summary: Bagaimana bisa Sasuke melupakan Hinata, apakah ia begitu membencnyai sampai begitu saja lupa terhadapnya.


**disclaimer : all naruto belongs to masashi kishimoto.**

One shoot

 _ **27 desember 2015**_

"O-tanjoubi omedetou Hyuuga Hinata"

Liquid bening berjatuhan dari sepasang bola mata _amethyst._ Kepalanya tertunduk seolah menutupi wajahnya dari siapapun, meski dirinya hanya seorang diri duduk termenung diatas kursi didepannya ada cake dengan balutan cream tak lupa dua buah lilin berbentuk angka yang sedang menyala.

Seharusnya wanita itu berbahagia disaat pergantian umurnya yang kini berusia dua puluh delapan tahun. Wajahnya sedari tadi menunduk sedangkan kedua tangannya meremas balutan dress yang kini tengah dipakainya. Apakah ia bersedih karena pada saat jam dua belas malam ini tidak ada seorangpun yang menemaninya untuk meniup lilin serta memberikan doa terbaik. Lupakah semua orang pada ulang tahunnya.

Bukan itu!

Ponsel layar sentuh yang berada disebelah cake diatas meja itu sedari tadi bergetar dan menyala, puluhan _notifications_ pesan membanjiri ponselnya. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari rekan kerja, teman kuliah, teman sekolah tidak ada satupun yang melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Jelas bukan hal itu penyebab wanita Hyuuga itu terlihat sangat bersedih.

Kesedihan itu dimulai dari seminggu sebelum ulang tahun Hinata.

Hinata terpontang panting berlarian di koridor rumah sakit, dirinya kacau setelah mendengar sang kekasih kecelakaan, tanpa memperhatikan pakaiannya dirinya langsung meninggalkan rumahnya untuk segera pergi menuju kekasihnya yang kini terluka parah di UGD rumah sakit Tokyo. Sesampainya di ruangan UGD ia melihat kakak angkat kekasihnya yang sedang menangis, dipeluklah dengan erat wanita itu oleh Hinata, sampai keduanya menangis bersama dengan sejuta kehawatian dibenaknya.

Uchiha Sasuke di bawa keruangan _neurology_. Kepalanya terluka! Kronologis kecilakaannya mobil yang ia kendarai beberapa kali berjungkir balik karena jalanan licin oleh salju dan berakhir menabrak pohon disekitarnya.

Hinata dan Konan menghampiri dokter _neurology_ yang menangani Sasuke, ekspresi dokter itu terlihat sangat bingung untuk menyampaikan keadaan Sasuke, namun keduanya tampak tidak sabaran ingin segera mendengar bagaimana keadaan Sasuke.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Kondisi fisiknya baik-baik saja, hanya saja kepalanya yang terkena benturan sepertinya akan menjadi terjadinya amnesia! Untuk selebihnya kita lihat saja setelah ia sadar" Ucap dokter itu.

Hinata dan Konan menunggu di ruangan Sasuke berada, Konan terlihat kelelahan sampai ia ketiduran diatas sofa yang berada di kamar inap Sasuke itu, berbada dengan Hinata sedari tadi ia menggenggam tangan kiri Sasuke kedua matanya tidak mau berhenti untuk mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke! Seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menemuiku!" Ucap Hinata disela tangisannya.

Beberapa jam berlaru sepasang bola mata Sasuke terbuka, kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat, matanya tertutup kembali menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, beberapa menit kemudian kedua bola matanya kembali terbuka, rasa sakit itu perlahan mereda, Sasuke memandang keseluruh penjuru ruangan kamar inapnya, ia terlihat bingung melihat alat-alat rumah sakit yang berada di sampingnya, di sofa ia melihat Konan kakak angkatnya yang tengah tertidur, perlahan ia mulai menyadari tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh seseorang, matanya melirik kearah Hinata yang tertidur, Sasuke perlahan menggerakan jemari yang Hinata genggam dan membuat Hinata tersadar dari tidurnya.

Hinata mengerjap dan terbangun ketika merasakan jemari Sasuke yang bergerak, bola matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi memang sudah melihatnya dengan raut bingung.

"Kau sudah sadar Sasuke-kun?" Ucap Hinata sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Hn!"

"Apa kau merasakan sakit?" Tanya Hinata, Sasuke tidak menjawabnya ia malah kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa aku di sini? Apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa pula kau bisa di sini juga!" Tanya Sasuke, nada suaranya berbeda, Hinata ingat nada suara ini adalah nada suara tidak sukanya pria itu terhadap dirinya. Bukankah sebelum merajut kasih mereka saling tidak suka satu sama lain.

"Kau kecilakaan, dan itu karena aku!" Jawab Hinata sendu sedari tadi ia menahan tangisnya.

"Cih, pantas saja!" Sasuke mendecih. Konan terbangun dari tidurnya, segera saja ia memanggil dokter begitu melihat Sasuke sudah terbangun.

"Ingatannya memang tidak semuanya terhapus, penyakit ini dinamakan Amnesia Anterograde yaitu sebuah gangguan daya ingat di mana peristiwa masa lalu masih menempel begitu lekat pada memori seseorang. Hanya saja, ia hanya bisa mengingat yang sudah lalu sedangkan kejadian yang baru-baru saja terjadi malah sama sekali tak dapat diingat, jadi kemungkinan Tuan Uchiha tidak mengingat anda Nyonya! " ucap dokter itu.

Semuanya berlalu begitu saja, Sasuke melupakan hubungannya dengan Hinata yang dia ingat adalah Hinata adalah wanita dibencinya .

.

.

.

Hinata kembali bekerja di prusahaan Uchiha Corp, selama ini ia bekerja menjadi sekertaris pribadi sang CEO Uchiha Sasuke , pekerjaan Hinata inilaj yang awal terjadinya kebencian Sasuke timbul, Sasuke merasa muak karena wanita itu dipilih langsung oleh kakeknya untuk menjadi sekertaris pribadinya, apa hebatnya wanita itu padahal tidak ada menarik-menariknya sama sekali, Sasuke benci Hinata karena wanita itu selalu menjadi detektif untuk selalu melaporkan segala kelakuannya pada kakeknya, sebnarnya jika harus dirasakan dengan benar perbedaan benci dengan cinta itu tipis.

Hinata berjalan lemas memasuki gedung Uchiha, lalu langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang wanita dengan balutan baju semi formal berbicara dengan para pekerja digedung Uchiha, wanita itu berambut pirang, tidak ada keanehan dengan wanita itu hanya saja suara wanita itu mengingatkannya pada mantan Sasuke, wanita itu berbalik menghadap kearahnya tidak lebih jelasnya pada seseorang yang berada di belakangnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan senyumnya begitu indah dan menggemaskan, mungkin setiap lelaki yang melihatnya akan terpesona kearahnya, Hinata mengirup aroma parfume yang familiar dihidungnya, arome parfume yang selalu ia rindukan akhir-akhir ini.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ucap wanita yang bernama Ino Yamanaka itu.

Dengan jelas! Tanpa ditutup-tutupi kekasihnya memeluk mantan kekasihnya di depan matanya, hatinya sakit seolah ribuan jarum tombak sedang menancap sempurna. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan heran para pekerja Sasuke dan Ino melenggang berjalan pergi.

"Hoy Hinata-chan!" Seseorang menepuk pundak Hinata, di lihatnya wanita berambut ungu tersenyum kearahnya, itu kakak angkat Sasuke yang beberapa minggu lalu menangis bersamanya di rumah sakit.

"Kenapa terdiam disini?" Tanya Konan. Hinata hanya menunduk enggan memperlihatkan kesedihannya.

"Ayo pergi dari sini!" Konan mengerti, wanita atau kekasih adik angkatnya ini tengah menahan rasa sakit dihatinya.

Beberapa bulan kemudian Hinata menjalani kehidupannya sangat berat, Setiap malam ia selalu menangis menahan rindu pada kekasihnya, pria itu semakin jauh darinya dan kabarnya pria itu tengah menjalin kembali hubunganya dengan wanita yang sudah menjadi mantannya saat sekolah. Hubungan Hinata selama tiga tahun itu harus kandas dengan sepihak begitu saja, Sasuke mungkin sangat membencinya buktinya saja ia lupa pada dirinya, andai waktu bisa diulang ia tidak ingin menerima tawaran Uchiha Madara untuk menjadi sekertaris cucunya, andai saja ia tidak terjebak dengan cinta yang ditawarkan pria itu, Hinata sudah menahan diri agar tidak jatuh cinta pada pria itu karena sedari awal ia sadar bahwa ia dan penerus Uchiha itu jauh berbada.

Hinata tertahan di pintu ruangan kerja Sasuke, tangannya mencengkram kuat map yang sedari tadi ia pegang untuk segera diberikan kepada Sasuke, niatnya tertahan saat ia melihat Sasuke dan Ino sedang berciuman, Hinata segera berbalik bersandar pada pintu ia menghela nafas menahan sakit dihatinya. Hinata kembali berbalik persetan! dengan kemarahan bosnya itu segera saja ia membuka pintu itu ia berniat menghentikan ciuman itu.

Sasuke memandang tajam kearah Hinata, tanpa rasa bersalah Hinata kembali memandang kearah Sasuke, pandangan terluka bercampur rasa rindu yang Hinata pancarkan.

 _"Aku merindukanmu Hinata"_

Seolah bisikan, entah apa tiba-tiba Sasuke mengingat bahwa ia berkata seperti itu. Ino memandang heran kearah Sasuke dan Hinata yang saling menatap. Sasuke menepis ingatan itu segera saja ia fokus pada sekitar, sekali lagi ia memandang kearah Hinata ia merasa aneh kenapa wanita itu menatapnya tidak seperti biasanya, tatapan itu tatapan terluka pikir Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu!" Kali ini Ino bersuara, wanita itu kesal dengan acara tatap tatapan Sasuke dengan skertarisnya itu. Namun Hinata mengabaikannya.

"Hey kenapa kau menatapnya seperti itu, apa kau menyukai Sasuke?" Ucap Ino kembali kali ini ia mendekat kearah Hinata.

By"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu!" Jawab Hinata tegas.

"Kau harus sadar bahwa Sasuke tidak ada pantas-pantasnya denganmu, oh ya ku dengar selama ini kau selalu menggoda Sasuke-kun!" Ucap Ino lagi.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Hinata mendelik tajam kearah Ino.

"Kau menjadi skertaris disini karena tuan Madarakan, apa kau menggodanya terlebih dahulu!"

"Aku bilang jaga ucapanmu!" Bentak Hinata.

"Haha apa kau sangat ingin memiliki perusahaan Uchiha!"

Plakk

Hinata menampar Ino membuat Sasuke segera mendekat dan merengkuh bahu Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau menamparnya!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Kenapa katamu!" Hinata menahan tangisnya sialnya satu tetes lolos air mata jatuh dipipinya. "Aku tidak bisa diam saja ketika aku direndahkan seperti itu!" Teriak Hinata.

"Ada apa denganmu, memangnya kau siapa! Seharusnya kau sadar bukankah kau memang seperti yang Ino katakan" Ucap Sasuke. Hinata tidak menyangka Sasuke akan berkata seperti itu.

"Aku sadar siapa aku, terima kasih sudah menyadarkan aku, karena aku sadar sekarang bahwa kau sangat membenciku, untuk itu kau melupakan aku sebenarnya!" Hinata semakin meracau, tidak ia tidak meracau ia sedang mengutarakan sakit hatinya, bahkan air matanya kini terus berjatuhan, tangannya mengepal segera saja ia berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Malam hari terasa begitu mencekam, suara isak tangis terus terdengar mengalun di malam hari di rumah Hinata, tidak sebenarnya rumah itu rumah ia dengan kekasihnya, Sasuke menghadiahkan sebuah rumah untuk nya, rumah itu nantinya akan ia tempati bersama setelah menikah, rumah sederhana yang sangat Hinata idamamankan. Hinata memeluk pigura foto yang berisikan dirinya dan Sasuke yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

Sasuke berkunjung kerumah kakak angkatnya, hatinya sedari tadi resah tanpa sebab itu terjadi saat ia bertengkar dengan Hinata dan diakhiri wanita itu menangis lalu pergi dengan kata-kata yang sulit ia fahami.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke, wajahmu terlihat kacau!" Ucap Konan sambil memberikan satu kaleng beer.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri akhir-akhir ini, aku selalu merasa merindukan seseorang entah siapa orang itu! Dan aku selalu resah ketika mengingat seseorang!" Jawab Sasuke sambil teringat dengan kejadian Hinata tadi siang.

"Seseorang siapa maksudmu?" Tanya Konan memancing."Apa itu Hinata!" dan seketika Sasuke langsung melirik kearah Konan ketika mendengar nama Hinata disebutkan.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seseorang itu adalah wanita menyebelkan itu?" Ucap Sasuke kesal karena merasa dibenarkan dengan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Kau tahu Hinata sedang berduka dengan kecelakaan kekasihnya yang menyebabkannya amnesia sehingga ia lupa pada Hinata!" Ucap Konan, mendengar kata kekasih Hinata membuat ia sedikit merasakan cemburu.

"Ya pantas saja ia dilupakan, memang ada pria yang mau dengan wanita seperti itu!" Menepis rasa yang bekeliaran dihatinya Sasuke seperti biasa berucap tanpa rasa manusiawi.

"Dia wanita baik Sasuke, kau bahkan sangat mengenalnya!" Konan meminum beernya mengabaikan tatapan tanya Sasuke dengan ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya memberitahumu bahwa dia wanita baik, tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan"

.

.

.

bulan ketiga setelah kecilakaan Sasuke, prefektur bangunan yang akan dijadikan mall itu telah resmi dibuka dan malam ini menjadi pesta untuk semua relasi. Lupakan sejenak pekerjaan, Sasuke terus memperhatikan Hinata yang tengah berdiri sambil berbicara dengan Konan, mata jelaganya tak mau lepas seinchi pun untuk melihat Hinata, wanita itu terlihat rapuh seperti tidak ada semangat dihidupnya, ingin sekali Sasuke menarik wanita itu kedalam pelukannya entah apa yang terjadi hatinya terus bertalu-talu berdebar kadang merasakan sakit, ia selalu merasa cemburu ketika Hinata berbicara atau terkekeh karena pria lain.

"Sedari tadi Sasuke terus menatapmu!" Bisik Konan, membuat Hinata menegang hatinya berdebar tak karuan, memastikan perkataan Konan benar atau tidak ia melihat kearah dimana Sasuke berada, tetapi yang ia lihat pria itu sedang mengumbar keromantisan dengan Ino yang mungkin sekarang menjadi kekasihnya pria itu.

Entah siapa yang mengadakan tarian dansa itu, dan kini semua relasi sedang berdansa dengan pasangannya, termasuk Sasuke sebagai pemilik acara.

"Sasuke-sama dan Ino-san mereka terlihat sangat serasi ya!" Ucap para wanita yang kini sedang memandang iri kearah Sasuke dan Ino, Hinata membenarkan dengan pekertaan wanita itu, ia tidak akan pernah pantas bersama kekasihnya itu, bisakah Hinata memanggilnya kekasih bukankah mereka belum berakhir.

Hinata berjalan pergi, ia berniat menghapus semuanya, menghapus rasa cintanya, menghapus keberadaan pria itu seperti pria itu melupakannya.

"Semoga kau bahagia!" Ucap Hianta.

.

 _ **27 desember 2016**_

"O-tanjoubi omedetou Hyuuga Hinata"

Hinata menutup kedua matanya, kali ini Hinata berulag tahun ke dua puluh sembilan, tidak terasa waktu berputar begitu cepat ia merasa ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh delapan berlalu begitu cepat, dan ulang tahun nya pada saat jam dua belas malam berdentang ia masih merayakannya sendirian, hanya saja ia tidak merasakan kesedihan seperti tahun kemarin. Hinata masih menutup kedua matanya menikmati hawa angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya di atas balkon. ia tidak ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan kue dan lilin lagi. Hanya ingin menikmati malam saja seperti ini.

Cup

Seseorang mengecup pipinya, kali ini orang itu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Udara malam tidak baik bagi ibu hamil sayang!" Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk posesif Hinata "Maaf aku pulang terlambat!" Tambahnya sambil menelusupkan hidungnya keperpotongan leher pemilik hatinya itu.

"Ayo kita kekamar!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata untuk segera masuk kedalam kamar, Sasuke membuka kamarnya yang terasa gelap bagi Hinata.

"Kenapa gelap sekali apa mati lampu!" Ucap Hinata, Sasuke tidak menjawab ia malah tersenyum tipis, Hinata semakin bingung dibuatnya sampai ketika lampu tiba-tiba menyala dan kamarnya ramai dengan Konan dan teman lainnya yang sedang memegang kue, kamarnya dipenuhi bunga-bunga . Hinata bingung sejak kapan mereka bisa menghias kamarnya, padahal ia sedari tadi di kamar keluar menuju balkon dan itu hanya sebentar karena Sasuke membawanya masuk.

"O-tanjoubi omedetou Uchiha Hinata" teriak Konan sambil membawa kuenya kehadapan Hinata.

Hinata menutup matanya untuk _make a wish_ sebelum meniup lilinnya. Lalu lilin itu ditiupnya setelah itu semua bertepuk tangan dan memeluk Hinata memberikan ucapan.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-sama memaksa kami semua harus berada disini untuk merayakannua bersama!" Ucap Konan dengan nada sarkatis untuk Sasuke. Semuanya tertawa.

"Selamat ulang tahun istriku, tuhan selalu memberkatimu, dan kau selalu miliku selamanya!" Ucap Sasuke saat berduaan dengan Hinata setelah itu ia mencium kening Hinata lalu turun ke kedua matanya, puncak hidungnya berakhir dibibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata, maafkan aku pernah lupa padamu!" Ucap Sasuke kembali setelah ciumannya berakhir. Bulan dan kegelapan malam saling menatap satu sama lain, mendamba setiap inchi bentuk pahatan tuhan satu sama lain, bibir ranum milik si wanita itu terlukis senyum, lalu bergerak membentuk kata-kata indah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, air mata tak bisa berhenti, liquid bening itu terus saja keluar dari sudut indah _amethyst_ nya. Semuanya telah berakhir! Tangan yang mengepal mengenggam cincin itu perlahan terbuka, ditatapnya dengan sendu, terbesit rasa tidak rela jika cincin itu harus dibuang, tapi jika ia menyimpannya akan semakin sulit untuknya menatap masa mendatang, haruskah ia kembalikan lagi kepada si pemberinya.

Hinata membalikan tubuhnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengembalikan benda itu pada si pemberinya, langkahnya terhenti saat ia bersitatap dengan mata jelaga prianya yang kini tepat didepannya. Satu tetes air mata jatuh kembali, ia berharap sungguh berharap yang pria di depannya itu adalah kekasihnya, Sasukenya.

"Apa kau sudah kembali?" Ucap Hinata, matanya menatap sendu, berbeda dengan Sasuke ia hanya ingin menatapnya tanpa berkata, tatapan matanya sulit diartikan oleh Hinata membuatnya bingung, ia tidak ingin menduga takutnya harapannya adalah angan saja.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa?" Hinata menghela nafas, sudah diduganya harapannya adalah angan, tidak berniat menjelaskan Hinata hanya melakukan kontak fisik, segera saja ia menarik tangan kanan Sasuke setelah itu ia cincin itu berpindah tempat ketangan Sasuke "Aku hanya orang lewat!" Jawab Hinata setelah itu ia kembali berbalik membelakangi pria itu.

"Kuharap kau bahagia!"

Sasuke memantung, tiba-tiba sekelibet bayangan berputar-putar dikepalanya, bayangan-bayangan semu, susah sekali ia menangkap arti kilasan bayangan itu.

 _"Aku mencintaimu nata, marry me?"_

 _"Jangan pergi, kau segalanya bagiku!"_

Lagi-lagi ia mendengar bisikan, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar, cincin yang diberikan Hinata barusan ditatapnya sampai kilasan bayangan itu datang kembali.

 _"Aku ingin memesan cincin untuk melamar kekasihku, bisakah kau membuatnya dihiasi batu permata amethyst"_

 _"Apa kau ingin melemar Hinata?"_

Sasuke berlari, akhirnya kilasan ingatannya saat Konan bertanya mengenai Hinata. Tidak ingin membuang waktu segera saja ia berlari dan merengkuh wanitanya, kekasihnya.

"Jagan pergi, aku membutuhkanmu!"

The end

 **Apa ini, gaje sekali ya? Hoho berniat ingin menyapa readers aja lewat ff yang tiba-tiba muncul di arsip laptop, temanya mengenai ultah Hinata jadi ya mumpung sekalian uri Hime ultah kemarin jadi dipublish aja. Wkwk**

 **Maaf atas keterlambatan saya untuk up beberapa ff yang sudah karatan mungkin.**


End file.
